


Contract

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Contracts, Crossdressing, Enemas, Forced Nudity, FtM Dick, M/M, Orgasm Control, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick and Jason have been together for a month but Jason thinks it's time they get a little kinky





	Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Note: None of the tags happen, they're just discussed. I just put them there as a sort of warning in case people just don't like reading anything to do with them

“Dick?” Jason asked tentatively, stepping into the kitchen in a t-shirt and jeans where Dick was still in his pajamas, eating what was probably his fifth bowl of cereal.

“Good morning,” Dick replied with a smile as Jason took a seat, papers clutched in his hand. Their relationship had been going swell for almost four months now and Jason had to say, he was having more sex now than he’d had since coming back from the dead several years earlier.

They’d been tentative to start. Jason had plunged to hard to fast and they’d ended up fighting and not talking to each other for a week until Dick came to him like a drowned rat, gasping because he’d been a dumbass and worn his binder longer than he was supposed to.

When Jason asked why he still hadn’t gone through with the surgery, Dick admitted that he was nervous. So Jason said they’d wait. Let Dick get used to the relationship first...let them  _ both  _ get used to the relationship first before going through with any major surgery.

“Can we talk?” Jason asked quietly. He was worried about how Dick was going to react. Was he going to laugh? Mock Jason? Call him a whore and a slut?

No. Dick wouldn’t call him names. Not names Dick himself got called on the daily at least.

“Sure Jason,” Dick replied gently, pushing his bowl away and turning to face Jason fully. “What’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Jason asked.

“You look nervous,” Dick replied. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, not at all!” Jason insisted, eyes wide. “I...well, I…”

“Jay, I’m not going to be mad,” Dick soothed. “Is this about our relationship?”

Jaosn swallowed thickly, nodding. “Yes.”

“Okay,” Dick said softly, calm and collected as ever. “Are you ending the relationship?”

“No, no, Dick, I-”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Dick said gently, reaching over to place a gentle hand on Jason’s cheek. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m just trying to help.”

Jason nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to gain courage before speaking softly. “I wanted to discuss a contract.”

Dick frowned. “Contract?” he asked, accepting the papers jason handed him.

“I know we’re both into some…” Jason cleared his throat. “Kinky stuff.” he finally decided on. “And I thought we should have a contract. Of our...our hard or soft limits before we do anything.”

Dick flipped through the papers before looking up at Jason. “Jay, how long have you been thinking about this?”

“Awhile,” Jason admitted sheepishly. “If you don’t wand to, that’s perfectly fine-”

“I don’t mind at all,” Dick told him, smiling. “Do you want me to go through it on my own or do you want to do it together?”

“We can discuss a couple things now, together,” Jason offered. “Like...how long the contract will last and safewords.”

“Okay,” Dick agreed, standing. “Let’s move to the couch.”

………..

Once they were settled, Jason began explaining. “So I was thinking the term could be six months?” he phrased it like a question.

“So every six months we revisit the contract?” Dick asked.

“Yes.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Dick agreed. “The only thing I’ll say is if one of us violates another’s hard limit by mistake two times or more, then we revisit the contract sooner, even if it’s been a month.”

“Agreed.”

“What were you thinking for safewords?”

“Mine is Uncle,” Jason replied. “Not creative, but-”

“It doesn't have to be,” Dick assured him. “The less creative, the easier to remember.”

“What will yours be?”

“Trapeze,” Dick replied with a smile. “ _ But _ , I think we should also use the red yellow green system as well. On the off chance that one of us forgets our safeword.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Jason muttered. “Good idea. I was also...well...well, we should probably have punishments, shouldn’t we? I mean, what if something happens on patrol. Like you do something stupid?”

Dick snorted. “I mean, you do have a point,” he agreed at the look Jason gave him. “Do you have any specific punishments you’d want me to implement?”

“A few,” Jason replied. “Enema is one. I...I  _ hate  _ them.”

“Then it should be a hard limit.”

Jason shook his head. “I want it to be a punishment,” he insisted. “Please.”

Dick sighed. “Alright,” he agreed. “ _ But _ , since I’ll be the one giving it to you, I get to decide when enough is enough.”

“Deal.”

“Are there any others you really want to tell me about?” Dick asked. “Or do you just want me to go through the list?”

“Can you share one of your punishments?” Jason asked softly. He hated that he was feeling so insecure, but when it came to his interests, he  _ was _ .

“Of course,” Dick replied. “We could also share one hard limit, one curiosity, and one kink?”

“Okay.”

Dick nodded, taking a moment to think about a punishment for him before giving a reply. “Tightly restrictive bondage. I like moving so being unable to is definitely a punishment. I know it’s not as severe as yours but I’m sure we’ll think of some others.”

“For how long?”

“Well you would be the one punishing me,” Dick told him with a smile. “You get to decide.”

Jason blushed.  _ Hard.  _ “Right,” he mumbled. After a moment, he cleared his throat. “I uh...didn’t put crossdressing on there as a kink cause-”

“Cause we already know,” Dick finished with a smile. 

“One of the kinks I did put on there,” Jason began slowly. “That you...didn’t know about…”

Dick raised an eyebrow before his expression softened. “Jay, I’m not going to think any different of you,” he murmured.

“I know,” Jason grumbled. “I just…” he took a deep breath. “One of my kinks is uh...forced nudity.”

Dick was silent for a moment. “You’ve experimented with someone then,” he guessed.

“Yeah,” Jason replied, clearing his throat. “Kori.”

“Well, I can’t physically lift you,” Dick said with a smile. “But I can force strip you.”

Jason barked out a laugh, tension bleeding out of his frame. “That was stupid,” he told Dick.

“Like most of my jokes, yes,” Dick returned. “I guess you want one of my kinks then?”

“Please.”

Dick sighed. “Most of my stuff are soft limits. Stuff I’m curious about. I’ve never really...I know people joke that I’ve slept around a lot but I haven’t and I don’t have a lot of experience.”

“That’s alright,” Jason told him. “I have a lot. Just tell me one kink. Or if you can’t think of one, a soft limit. Take your time.”

Dick did. It was almost five minutes later when he finally replied, having flipped through Jason’s contract to see if anything sparked his interest. His reply was quiet.

“I’ve never been with anyone I could trust enough to actually go through with this,” he told Jason softly. “But...blindfolds. The idea of being unable to see what’s coming is just…”

“You want to give someone that power over you,” Jason guessed.

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed. “That’s actually one of my soft limits so maybe we can experiment together.”

Dick smiled. “Should I share one of my hard limits then?”

“Hard or soft or both, whichever you like.”

Dick nodded. His reply came much faster this time. “Choking is a hard limit. I can’t...I just…” he shook his head. “No.”

“Deal,” Jason agreed. “Any soft limits?”

“I guess...orgasm control?” Dick asked. “I mean, like I said I don’t have much experience-”

“So we’ll experiment together,” Jason finished, smiling. “That’s another one of my soft limits.”

“What about a hard limit?”

Jason’s reply was short and to the point. “Anything to do with the ass. I don’t want anything up my ass.”

Dick snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled, still smiling. “Just...the blunt phrasing of that just…”

Jason rolled his eyes though he was smiling a little too. “Yeah, yeah,” he muttered. “Laugh it up.”

Dick did chuckle a little more before clearing his throat and looking down at the contract in his hands

“So after I look through this and include my own things, do you want to discuss it?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Jason replied. “And if you’d like...we could try something tomorrow? Just something small?”

“Sure,” Dick said with a smile. “How about we discuss the contract over dinner?”

“Sure thing,” Jason agreed. “I was about to head out anyway. Just call if you have any questions.”

“Will do,” Dick replied, settling back into the couch with pen and contract in hand. “Have fun!”

“How can I have fun without you?” Jason asked, smiling as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Dick’s forehead before slipping back into the bedroom to grab his shoes.

“Alright,” Dick said, flipping to the first page of the contract. “Let’s see what all this is about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! More stuff coming your way soon


End file.
